


Cuddling/Spooning

by sourpatch_k



Series: 31 Days of Shevine [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatch_k/pseuds/sourpatch_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets woken up by a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling/Spooning

Charlie jumping off the bed startled Adam awake. Adam heard the tell tale signs of the door opening, shoes being kicked off, keys being dropped, Gene must be home. He pulled the blanket tighter and rolled back over. Sleep was something that was always in short supply so before the next season starts filming auditions Adam was trying to get all the sleep he could. As it was his “vacation” ended in less than a week and Blake should be back in L.A. in only a few days, yeah.. He needed to sleep.  
He heard the sound of his door creaking further open, yeah Charlie better be back, the traitor. The distinct lack of sniffing and a loud “shit!” Accompanied with a thump made Adam realize it was NOT his Charlie girl, but instead an unexpected, yet VERY welcome surprise. He rolled over, grin already in place.  
“Dammit! I didn’t mean to wake you up..” Blake whispered.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t lumber around like a big oaf..”  
“Well maybe if you actually picked up your room.. My momma would be so disappointed in you not putting your clothes in the hamper where they belong.” Blake teased.  
“Which is why I would never leave my dirty clothes around with Momma Shelton, now come here ya dummy,” replied Adam, reaching up for Blake.  
Blake placed his hands on the bed, leaning on his arms to place a gentle kiss on Adam’s lips as tattooed arms wrapped around his neck.  
“I missed you too,” Blake whispered against Adam’s lips, while gently pushing him to lay back on the bed. Blake placed a soft kiss under Adam’s jaw while scooting the rest of the way on the bed.  
Arms squeezed tight around his shoulders and Adam happily sighed. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another few days? And how did you get here? We all know you can’t drive anywhere in L.A.”  
“I finished up everything early and caught a red eye here. Took a taxi. Figured you could show me a few of these places you’re always goin’ on about while we have a little bit more time off.”  
“Hmm.. That sounds good,” Adam sleepily replied. Gently stroking Blake’s back. “You must be so exhausted.”  
“Mm..” Blake mumbled in agreement, nuzzling Adam’s neck.  
Adam stretched his neck to give Blake more room, his stubble tickling Adam’s throat as he placed gentle kisses up and down his neck.  
“Go to sleep, Shelton.”  
“Mm..” Blake mumbled in agreement.  
The sound of a collar jingling and sniffing broke the silence as well as the sudden extra weight on the bed let Adam know Charlie was back. She walked up further over the lumps to place a few welcome back kisses of her own on her favorite Oklahoman.  
“Ugh.. Ok, Charlie.. No more.”  
“She missed you too, be nice.” Adam replied, running a soothing hand through Blake’s hair.  
“Mm.. Missed you too Charlie..” Blake said, absently patting around.  
Charlie walked around a bit more before finally laying down.  
“Goodnight Shelton,” Adam yawned, continuing his soothing strokes along Blake’s back.  
“G'night babe.” Blake replied, squeezing Adam and tangling their legs together.  
Adam, pulled the blanket around Blake and kissed the top of his head in reply and closed his eyes, smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
